Baby Boy
by Crowlows19
Summary: Life is complicated. Severus Snape is living proof of that. And he's also proof that some stories are worth being told, simply because they happened. One Shot


At first glance Severus Snape did not appear to be an overly complicated man. He was a Slytherin sure, but many thought they'd had figured him out years ago. Even his closest friends tended to live under this delusion. But the dour Potions Master was an extremely complicated man who understood the complexities of life about as well, if not more, than Albus Dumbledore.

It was rare for the man to let down his guard and let someone in. Only a handful of people had ever seen the real him. The Malfoy family was, at times, privy to his true self. So were Dumbledore and his one time friend, Lily, now deceased. His family were the others. He had a surprising amount of family, even if they were not related by blood. Many would find it odd to learn that they were mostly Muggles. A Death Eater and Muggles just shouldn't mix in a favorable way.

But so was the beginning of the complexity that was Severus Elter Snape. The Death Eater, spy, Slytherin, and half blood was confusing even to those who had known him since he was an awkward, scrawny eleven year old with an attitude and a surprisingly mean right hook. Lucius Malfoy was five years Snape's senior and had instantly struck a tentative friendship with the boy that in time grew to be as strong as any friendship could be. He'd known even then that being on this little boy's good side would be a good idea.

However, even Lucius had been unable to coax more than a few riddles and strange insights from the boy in regards to his past. Very few people had ever been able to get the man to say anything about his past. So it came as quite a shock when a four year old Draco excitedly told his father about the stories Uncle Sev told him.

The little blond boy had been able to accomplish something nobody else had. He was the first one privy to his Godfather's secrets, and he was far too young to understand the importance of it. The stories were sugar coated to sound more like grand adventures than the rough life of a little boy but it didn't negate the Malfoy heir's accomplishment.

It was then and there that Lucius finally admitted that he would never fully understand his younger friend. The man, in true Slytherin nature, was completely unpredictable.

* * *

"Uncle Sev!" The small blond missile immediately attached itself to Severus's waist as he stepped from the Floo. The man picked up the small child and settled him on his hip as the boy's mother followed her son into the room, albeit much more calmly.

"Severus," she greeted.

"Narcissa," he replied going towards her and kissing her cheek in his usual greeting. "As beautiful as ever."

"Why thank you Severus," she replied. "I always do love your flirting."

"And as long as Lucius never finds out, I shall continue," he said with a sly grin.

"Continue and die," Lucius said as he came into the room to join the family. "This is an unexpected visit Severus."

"Oh, Lucius, don't question it," Narcissa admonished. "We are hardly ever graced with his presence."

"What can I say? Hogwarts does keep me busy," he replied. "But with summer here I'll have much more time for social visits." The elder Malfoys gave him strange looks.

"Severus, you hate social visits," Narcissa reminded him.

"Let's not questions it, Narcissa," Severus said, repeating her words back to her. "You are hardly ever graced with my presence." The blond woman rolled her eyes at the comment. They would probably never know the true reason for the visit.

"Care for dinner, Severus?" Lucius asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, of course," the dark haired man replied. "How can I refuse a delicious Malfoy dinner?"

"Come Draco," Narcissa said, prying her child from his Godfather's arms. "Let's get ready for dinner shall we?" The little boy started babbling excitedly as the two disappeared up the stairs, leaving the two men alone.

"How are you Severus?" Lucius asked quietly.

"I'll be okay," he replied.

"What happened?" the blond asked sitting down in one of the armchairs by the fire and gesturing for Severus to do the same.

"My mother passed away," he said quickly, as if that would make it any easier to say.

"Oh," Lucius replied not entirely sure how to respond to that. He'd only officially met the woman once and it had been impossible for him to gauge the relationship between the two. They would fight one minute and then be laughing the next. He'd never seen such a dysfunctional family before.

"Died real quick," the man continued. Lucius instantly noted how he reverted to his bad grammar, a habit from his time in the Muggle world, as his eyes grew distant, remembering. "Dad's a fucking mess, hit the drink real hard. Told him his probation officer would kick his arse back into prison if they caught him drunk. Said he had every fucking right to drown his sorrows in whiskey."

"You got into a fight," Lucius said, quickly guessing what happened between father and son. Severus nodded.

"Yeah, kicked me out of the fucking house," he said. "So I came here."

"Do you have a place to stay Severus?" he asked softly, already worried for his friend. They may be Slytherins but Severus had a way of worming his way into people's hearts, especially once he opened up to you. The man nodded.

"I have my rooms at Hogwarts," he said. "As a professor I have the privilege of being able to live there year round." He slipped back into proper grammar as he became more aware of himself.

"Narcissa would kill me if I let you leave now," Lucius said, shaking his head at the man sitting in the chair beside him. "You can stay here for as long as you need."

"I'll be fine, Lucius," he said as a weak attempt to refuse.

"I'm sure you will," the blond pureblood agreed. "But for now, you'll stay here." Lucius wasn't a very sensitive man, but even he could tell that Severus had come here for comfort. He didn't blame him; he had a lot of emotional baggage to work through. The dark haired man nodded.

At that moment they were called to dinner and Severus's mask fell back into place instantly. For Draco's benefit, Lucius noted. Severus was just that way when it came to his blond godson. Always protective.

* * *

A week later found Severus Snape staring out the window of the Malfoy's library, a potions tome lying open on the small round table in front of him, completely forgotten. He'd just gotten back from the funeral and his father's house. He hadn't even changed from his Muggle clothes yet, not entirely caring what he looked like at the moment. It just didn't seem important.

"Uncle Sev?" a small voice piped up. The man glanced away to see Draco standing at the doorway his stuffed dragon, Spiky, clutched to his chest.

"Hey, kiddo," Severus said opening his arms as an invitation, which the little boy gladly accepted. Severus pulled the little boy onto his lap and Draco leaned against his chest.

"Are you okay, Uncle Sev?" the little boy asked. Perceptive little thing, Severus thought.

"I'm okay Draco," he said.

"Mummy said your Mummy died," the little boy said. "Is that why you're sad?"

"Yes, Draco," Severus said, fighting a smile at the boy's complete lack of tact in his innocence and youth. "That's why I'm sad."

"What was your Mummy like?" Draco asked after a moment of silence. Severus considered ignoring the question completely but couldn't bring himself to lie or misdirect his godson.

"She was a very interesting person," he said.

"Was she a witch, like Mummy?" came the next question. Severus smiled. Even at this young age, magic was the most important thing him. He would soon carry the same arrogance as his father did.

"Yes, she could do magic," he said. "She was very good at Potions. I followed in her footsteps." Only a bit of a lie. But how could he explain the complex relationship he had with his mother? Rarely could he understand it himself.

"I want to be good at Potions too!" the little boy practically squealed and Severus gave a wide smile at the boy's antics. It was rare for people to see that kind of smile on his face, but Draco could usually bring it out.

"I'm sure you will be little Dragon," he said, and then commenced tickling the four-year-old. Laughter filled the library until the little boy managed to break away and ran off. Severus returned to his thoughts.

He'd had a strange life up till then. He'd been poor, weak, powerful, and rich. Such conflicting things, yet all present in his life and past. His parents had been unorthodox and eccentric. Yet it wasn't the eccentricity one would see in Albus Dumbledore. No, theirs was far more dark and uncouth. Theirs was destructive and yet binding.

He remembered a story his mother used to tell him as a child. The day his father came to see him for the first time. He'd already been a year old, and she hadn't expected him to stay. Yet, the man had refused to leave.

* * *

Twenty Three Year Earlier

Tobias Snape woke up to pounding headache. He tried to ignore the nausea and the blinding light coming through the window of the flat he shared with his closest friend, Mike. The other man had already dragged his arse out of bed and to work. Tobias was currently between jobs and the money was all but gone after a week. Too much booze, he noted.

He got up after a few minutes of struggling with the hangover to take a shower. He didn't really have a bed; it was technically just a mattress on the floor of a one bedroom flat. Mike's was on the other side of the small room and the girl he'd brought home the night before was still there, still naked, still passed out. The sheet only covered her up to her waist but her back was turned to him so he didn't get to see much. Shame. She looked a real looker.

He stumbled to the rather disgusting and small bathroom and stood under the hot water until it ran out twenty minutes later. The building's water heater was complete shit. Done with his wake up shower he felt a bit better and the headache continued to subside after getting dressed in his leather boots, baggy jeans, and plain black shirt, and then eating the only food remaining in the house. Hopefully, Mike would get paid soon or they would have to get meals at the soup kitchen down the block for the rest of the month.

He was just putting the plate in the sink with every other dish when a knock sounded on the door. He went and opened it quickly keeping the chain on the door out of habit so it wouldn't open all the way.

A woman he didn't recognize stood there in shabby clothes that still managed to show how beautiful she was. Her dark red hair was pulled back and her blue eyes looked excited at seeing him. That confused him greatly.

"Tobias?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"My name is Kara," she said. "We haven't met before but I really need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Do you remember a girl named Eileen Prince?" she asked. He thought the name sounded vaguely familiar but couldn't quite place it.

"No," he finally replied.

"Yes, well, I guess you wouldn't," she said. "You met her at a party." She paused here as if not quite sure how to continue.

"So?" he probed.

"Um, she had your baby." He probably should have expected something like this to happen. It wasn't as if he was the most careful of people after all. If he didn't have a condom, he didn't have a condom. That's just how it was. But it still came as somewhat of a shock. A baby? Shit!

He shut the door on her and quickly undid the chain before flinging it back open completely.

"What?" he said.

"I know this is kind of a shock, but it's true," she said.

"How do you know it's mine?" he asked already suspicious about this brood he didn't even remember. Kara looked highly annoyed at this.

"Because you're the only one she'd had sex with at the time," she replied. "Plus, the boy has your eyes." She reached into her knock off bag and brought out a picture. He took it from her when she held it in his direction and saw a little boy, not more than a year old. He did indeed have Tobias's dark eyes. Oh, god. There was denying it.

This baby most definitely looked like him. He didn't need a DNA test to tell him that. He had a baby. SHIT!

"Why now?" he asked suddenly thinking of something. "Why wait a year? And why isn't the mother telling me?" He'd already forgotten her name again.

"Eileen didn't want to tell you," Kara said. "Didn't think you'd take responsibility but she needs your help. That's why I'm here."

"Help?"

"Yes," the girl replied icily. "Her family has denied her and the baby. She needs help taking care of him." He nodded his head, again, more than a little shocked.

"What makes you think I can help?" he asked, gesturing to the building at large. "It ain't like I live in a high rise. I don't have any money."

"It's not just money she needs help with," the girl said shaking her head.

"Then what?"

"That little boy deserves a father." It was said so forcefully Tobias almost took a step back from the girl. She seemed pretty adamant about the fact. But what made her think he could be a father? Then he felt guilty. The baby was his, his looks alone proved it, and he wanted to cop out already.

Tobias was a little rough when it came to life and relationships and he certainly wasn't the most responsible person on the planet, but he wasn't heartless. He had a child; a baby boy. With a woman he'd met at a party and couldn't remember. Shit! He was only eighteen! How was he was supposed to take care of a kid?

But she had been taking care of the boy, hadn't she? And apparently had been getting by until now. He wondered what she was like, and then he wondered what the boy was like. His son.

"Can I meet him?" he asked. Kara gave a wide and relieved smile. Apparently she hadn't expected him to say that.

"Of course."

The house they were staying at was in Spinner's End. A shit neighborhood, but not the most violent at least. It took them twenty minutes to get there and in that time Tobias was almost reduced to pile of raw nerves. He'd never had this particular problem before. It wasn't everyday he got to meet his own offspring.

When Kara had led him into the small living room, a dark haired girl, around his age sprang off the old couch.

"Kara," she snapped. "What the hell?"

"Eileen, you need help," Kara said immediately, and to Tobias it sounded like an old argument. "And he wanted to meet him."

"Really?" the girl directed this question at Tobias, who faltered for a minute at the all too hopeful look in the girl's eyes.

"Uh, well, Kara showed me a picture of him and, um, he does look like me, so," he drifted off at the end of that awkward statement, running a hand through his hair. God, what was he doing here? The two girls just gave him a smile.

"He's resting in his crib right now," Eileen told him. "Come on, I'll show you to him." He followed her up the stairs and to the second door on the right. She opened it and stepped aside so that he could enter first. It was pretty bare with a rickety looking crib, an old looking dresser, and a bed. The bed was covered in baby toys and other items. The dresser was set up as a changing station. Homemade art decorated the walls.

Tobias made his way to the crib and rested his hands on the edge, looking down. The little boy was awake, just quiet. He was in blue shirt and black cloth shorts. His feet were bare. When he saw Tobias he let out a little squeal, a large smile on his face as if he knew who the man was already. He kicked his feet up in excitement. Tobias couldn't help but smile at the baby boy's antics. He turned backed towards the door to see Eileen still watching him, impassively.

"Kara never told me his name," he said.

"Severus," the girl replied. "Severus Elter Snape." She smiled at his shocked look. He'd expected the boy to have her last name. He hadn't known she'd even be aware of his first name.

"How did you think Kara found you? You told me your name when we met."

"I don't remember," he said.

"You were pretty smashed," she told him. "I was only tipsy, so I remember most of that night. If it makes you feel better, we had fun." He laughed at that. That did kind of make him feel better.

"Kara said you needed help?" he asked and watched with some amusement as her face formed into a scowl.

"Apparently," she said sarcastically.

"No really," he said. "Do you need help?" Her scowl went away at the sincerity of the question, and she nodded.

"My parents have money," she told him. "But they won't accept Severus."

"Why not?" he asked, curious. She shook her head.

"It's complicated," she told him. "But I've been cut off, and babies are a lot more expensive than I thought. So, yeah, I guess we could use your help. At the very least, Sevvie gets a father." He nodded, and then turned back to the crib.

He reached his arms in to pick up the little boy and held him for several minutes before speaking again.

"Hey, baby," he said. "I'm your daddy." Severus gurgled something Tobias couldn't possibly understand, but smiled anyways. So this was what they meant when they said holding your child was the first time was magical.

The man never left after that day. He'd stayed to raise his baby with a girl he barely knew. He didn't seem to mind all that much though. It wasn't as if he had any dreams left to accomplish.

Nearly a year later, Eileen let him in on the secret of the Wizarding World. It had happened after her father had tried to force her to come back with him, without her child, and the two had ended up throwing curses at each other. That was the day Tobias learned of the pureblooded prejudices she'd abandoned in favor for living a life of adventure in a place she'd never been to. Eileen had dreams.

The boy grew and the family went through tough times and good times. He and Eileen didn't even marry until Sev was nearly nine but it hardly mattered. The only thing that really changed with the marriage was the cheap ring on Eileen's finger and the new threat of divorce being brought into their many arguments.

Eileen would tell the little boy stories of the magical world and when the kid discovered another little witch who'd never known of the magical world, Muggleborn was what they were called, he'd filled her heads with stories too. She was nice girl. The two were always together. Best friends. Tobias could easily tell that Sev had a monster of a crush on the little redhead. He thought it rather funny.

However, despite his wife being a member of an old Wizarding family, it wasn't until the boy was thirteen that he even got a glimpse of the world his son was shuffled off to at the age of eleven.

* * *

It had been a rather unfortunate accident. Even though it involved the Marauders and Severus Snape it honestly was just an accident. Peter Pettigrew's cauldron had exploded in the Third Year class spraying almost everyone, however it was the dumpy boy's friends and one unlucky Severus Snape had taken the brunt of it. They'd been righted as much as possible by the ever concerned Madam Pomfrey then escorted to the Headmaster's office still sporting the burn marks from the boiling hot potion.

Because of the somewhat dangerous nature of the potion Headmaster Dumbledore had sought fit to call in the parents of those concerned. Mr. and Mrs. Black had received news that their oldest was still breathing and left it at that. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had stepped through the Floo almost immediately and were currently fawning over their son and Black. Mrs. Lupin was also there but her husband was currently in some remote location that even the owls couldn't get to. Mrs. Pettigrew was there sitting next to her burn covered son. Both Heads of House were also there.

They were all sitting and waiting. Waiting for his parents, for Mr. and Mrs. Snape. Severus had almost laughed aloud when Professor McGonagall had first used the rather respectful titles in front of his family name when talking about his parents. It just didn't fit with what he knew of them.

His father, Tobias, was a rather eccentric Muggle. However, it was a different eccentric than Dumbledore. His father was much darker and uncouth. His mother was a pureblood who just couldn't seem to understand the prejudices she was supposed to have as the single daughter of a Dark and Old line. Severus was currently the only under forty Prince alive, a small fact that had his Grandfather spitting in rage at the mere thought. His mother didn't care and neither did he.

Severus had suggested to the Headmaster that they just start the meeting without his parents but the old man had serenely refused. Dumbledore knew his mother, Eileen, and probably wanted to meet her again. Severus wasn't dumb; he knew the old man wanted his mother on his side against the up and coming Dark Lord. The Slytherin was quite proud of his mother. She was extremely gifted at Potions, like him, and her extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts could only benefit the Headmaster. Not that she would ever fight for him. She wasn't much of a fighter. She also hadn't ever even finished her education.

She'd run away to the Muggle world before her seventh year, meeting Tobias Snape at a party. It had turned into a one night fling, which had then resulted in his birth nine months later. A friend of Eileen's had gone to Tobias a while later to inform the man of the child's existence and get some money to feed the boy. Defying all expectations Tobias had asked to see the baby himself. He'd then moved into the house to help with rent.

Severus had been told that the arrangement was only supposed to be temporary but the man had never left. The two parents had even fallen in love along the way. It was a strange and complicated love, but it was love. Their relationship consisted of drunken fights, throwing objects, and more threats of divorce than one would think possible. Then the two would go to sleep and the next morning it would be as if nothing had ever happened. Then there would be laughter and sweet talk and flirting. That was just how life went in the Snape household. It was all rather odd.

Severus had managed to grab a chair near the window so he had somewhere convenient to look away to. He was rather nervous about this little meeting. If his parents, by some stroke of bad luck, were to come it would probably be extremely embarrassing. He loved his parents, they were just not what anyone would ever expect or respect. They were very different. They didn't really care what he did or how he did it. If it was something they wouldn't like he merely hid it from them and since they would rarely pry into his business, keeping them out of the loop was almost laughably easy.

He wondered how Potter and his little gang would react to his parents. A small smirk found its way on to his face at the thought. They'd certainly be in for one hell of a surprise. They'd certainly see a different kind of dark than they'd thought possible. Then he thought a little harder about his parents and the smirk disappeared. This really wasn't a good idea.

"Um, Headmaster," he said softly, cutting across whatever the younger Potter had been saying and ignoring the ensuing glare with ease. The old man turned to him with serene blue eyes. "I don't think they're coming."

"Nonsense, Mr. Snape," he said cheerfully. "I'm sure they'll be here soon." Severus fell silent again but was determined to try again in ten minutes.

The conversation went on around him as he listened to James Potter, the great idiot, babble excitedly to his parents about who knew what. Then the door banged open with such force he was surprised it didn't fly off the hinges. And his parents came through.

He looked more like his father than his mother. She was beautiful, he was rough and scarred. Her pencil straight, black hair reached the small of her back and was pulled into a rather messy ponytail. She was in black sweatpants and a lime green zip up hoodie with her black Converse. She'd clearly just woken up. His mother was fairly young and liked to dress like a Muggle teen. Something she'd never been allowed to be.

His father was in black work boots, muddy jeans, and thick brown jacket. He'd clearly come from the construction site he worked on. His black hair was limp like his son's and he had also passed on his hooked nose. Severus had gotten his dark eyes from his father as well. His mother's bright blue eyes were still clouded with lingering sleep even though it was already noon.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Snape," Dumbledore said cheerily. "How nice to see you." They looked at him like he was crazy, which was very likely.

"What did you call us for?" Tobias snapped. "I have work." His arms were crossed and his mother hands were shoved into the pockets of her sweat pants. Tobias glanced around the room and as his eyes fell on his son his arms dropped back to his side. "Holy shit! What the fuck did you do to my kid?"

Severus fought hard against the smirk that threatened to make its way onto his face at the sight of the Transfiguration professor's face. He couldn't really blame her though, she hadn't expected this from the quiet Slytherin's parents. Severus knew how to play both worlds same as his mother. He acted one way at home and another way at Hogwarts.

As Dumbledore regaled the details to them Tobias looked increasingly confused and Eileen looked increasingly bored.

"That's it?" she asked when he was done.

"The Globadell potion is very volatile," Slughorn said. "Because the burns are resistant to magical healing methods we felt it pertinent to inform you."

Tobias looked over at his son who was still a good three feet away from him. "Just rub a little dirt on it, you'll be fine," he said. A total of two people understood what he was talking about. Severus nodded.

"I don't think that's a valid healing method," Slughorn spluttered.

"It's just an expression Professor," Severus informed him. He glanced at the other students to find them just as confused.

His mother let out a huge yawn, not bothering to cover her mouth. When she was done she shook her head a bit.

"Is that all you wanted?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded and before anyone could say anything both had spun on their heels and were out of the door. They left a rather stunned audience. The adults were a little shocked at how Muggle Eileen looked (they had all known her at one point or another) and the kids were shocked about his parents over all. Severus knew what they were thinking; so much for the sadistic Dark family.

Severus however breathed a sigh of relief. That hadn't been so bad.

"Are they always like that?" Black asked suddenly.

"Yes," he said arms crossed. Black gave a small snort and the meaning behind it could have been anything.

"You boys may go now," Dumbledore said and the students left, Severus a bit faster than the others. As expected he met his parents at the bottom of the stairs. He saw the Marauders linger, hoping to overhear.

"You okay kid?" Tobias asked gruffly.

"Yeah, Dad," he answered before his mother swept him into a hug. She pulled back and cupped his face so she could examine the burns. "You guys could have been a little more polite."

Tobias let out a chuckle and Eileen answered him.

"There will no misunderstanding Sevvie," she said. "I will not participate in this war."

"You may not have a choice, Mum," he said. "They'll call on you."

"Only if they can get to me," she said.

"It's not like the house is protected," he replied. His parents glanced at each other.

"You know what's in the house Sevvie," she said. She brought him forward and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Trust me. We'll be fine."

"Little cocky don't ya think?" he asked, reverting back to his Spinner's End way of talking in the presence of his parents. She shook her head, a smirk on her lips.

"Not at all," Tobias said. "Not at all." They each gave him a hug and with a "Don't get killed or I'll murder you," from his father, they left.

Severus locked eyes with Potter just down the hall. He knew the annoying Gryffindor had heard that conversation. It was fine, he doubted the other boys had understood a thing. He gave them a smirk before he turned and went back to the dungeon.

* * *

It was all over the school by the next morning. Apparently, the stupid Gryffindors had been far too excited about this latest to development to just shut up and let it go. He knew his parents coming was a piss poor idea.

"So is this way you've never invited us over?" Bellatrix asked. Severus just nodded and took another bite of his toast. He always ate a big breakfast and then hardly anything else the rest of the day. It was a habit he'd picked up from living in Spinner's End. There hadn't always been money for more than one meal a day and his parents had needed the energy to get through the day. So breakfast literally was the most important meal of the day. Eggs and bread were some of the most important items in his home. That and his father's beer.

"What's it like to live with Muggles?" Bellatrix asked, thoroughly curious. The girl was one of the harshest people towards half bloods and Muggleborns but Severus had long earned her respect. The rumor that he wasn't pureblooded had been circulating since he'd gotten there but with a few well won duels and poisonings he'd managed to make friends in Slytherin. It had helped when he'd disarmed a seventh year in his second year without ever even drawing his wand. A trick his father had taught him.

He was skinny and scrawny by nature but had gained some muscle and fighting skills over the years. You just couldn't see it very well because the Hogwarts robes didn't show body figures and his Muggle clothes were all really baggy.

"Pretty much the same as living with Wizards," he said. "Just no magic. Every house is different." He gave a shrug and continued eating. The Slytherins dropped it after that and let him eat. They'd long learned to let him be and finish his rather large meal.

It wasn't until Potions that he was heckled about his father again. The Marauders seemed determined to call him out on something he'd never even said.

"Thought Slytherins all hated half-bloods," Black sneered towards his cousin as they waited to be let into the classroom. The girl narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't answer though. It was a comment directed towards her but truly meant for Severus and it wasn't in a Slytherin's nature to take on someone else's battle.

"Thought all Blacks were Slytherins," Severus replied, not so subtly reminding the boy of his estranged family. The boy narrowed his eyes.

"You know I have to say I was shocked, Snivillus," Potter said. Severus saw Lily stiffen at the name. "Never thought a snobby Slytherin like you could have such _Muggle_ parents. Kind of takes away the whole I'm-a-better-breed agreement, doesn't it?"

"Whoever said my parents were Muggles?" he asked. He saw a flash of confusion pass through the other boy's eyes at that.

"Your father's a Muggle," Black stated. "Everyone knows it now. And everyone knows you're a hypocrite."

"I never said my father wasn't a Muggle," Severus replied smoothly. "I've never denied where I come from." Black didn't get the chance to reply to that as the door opened and Slughorn ushered them through.

* * *

Two years later saw Severus Snape once again praying his parents didn't show up. It was Parent's Day at Hogwarts, a new little tradition Dumbledore was trying to start. Owls had all been sent to the parents to invite them. When the old man had stood up one morning to make the announcement, Severus had practically had a heart attack.

His parents and the elite of the Wizarding world in same room. This would not end well, no, it would not. It didn't help when Lucius, now a school Governor and owning it, had told him that some of the Dark Lord's supporters would be using this opportunity to scout out potential talent. He could only hope his parents had ignored the Owl, decided not to come, or forgot about it entirely.

It seemed his luck was holding though and the feast that was prepared for the lunch that day was already halfway over and still there was no sign of his parents.

Bella leaned towards him and asked, "Where are your parents?"

"If I'm lucky, jail," he deadpanned. She looked a tad scandalized despite the fact that he was talking about a supposed blood traitor and Muggle. Nobody had given him any shit about his parents over the last couple of weeks. He guessed it was because of the Dark Lord's interest in his mother's Potions skills. She was a prodigy despite never finishing school. Her talents were legendary and it seemed to be something she'd passed onto her son. The Dark Lord could greatly benefit from her loyalty and these Slytherins knew it.

"Are you being serious?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "My parents' drunken fights are legendary." More scandalized looks from the people around him, expect for the Malfoy heir who just looked amused by his younger friend. The man's mother had decided to accompany him but his father had already passed away. Severus suspected Lucius was at fault as he had been almost happy about it. Also, his mother looked terrified of her son. But that was Lucius; he'd always thought his parents weak.

"Very funny Severus," he drawled. Severus just answered with a smirk. He was about to respond when sounds of shouting came from the Entrance Hall. It was a very loud fight to be heard over the extra noise the guests brought with them. The words weren't all that comprehensible as they were still far off but the boy knew those voices immediately. So much for luck.

To further his luck everyone seemed to be looking at the doors wanting to see the source of the commotion. Severus groaned as the voices grew louder and suddenly his parents were in the Great Hall, fight in full swing and completely oblivious to the fact that they had a hundreds large audience.

"You are such an arse!" Eileen screamed, her beautiful face contorted in anger.

"This is not my fault!"

"Of course it's not! Nothing ever is!"

"You were the one who cheated!"

"Because you cheated on me!"

"Bullshit, you fucking slut!"

"I want a divorce!"

"Gladly!" At Tobias's last word Eileen let out a frustrated growl and grabbed the nearest golden plate, hurling it at Tobias who not only caught it but threw it back at her. And before anyone could react Eileen and Tobias were shouting and throwing things at each other. The people around them scrambled away so as not to get hit.

Thankfully, before the fight could get even nastier than it already was Dumbledore and McGonagall intervened. His parents were forcibly led from the hall their shouts only dying as they got further away. The Slytherins eventually turned to look at him as did most of the other students, Marauders included.

He looked back them blankly as if he didn't know why they staring at him.

"What?" he finally asked. Lucius just shook his head and the lunch continued with conversations of what was just witnessed and in the parents' case, the poor boy whose parents acted in such a dreadful manner.

"Will they really get a divorce?" Regulus asked lowly. His mother, Walburga, looked very interested in that answer. The Black parents had of course sat with their youngest, still a first year and already more promising than the older one. The Slytherins usually disregarded age in social functions like these. Mostly because they already knew each other for the most part and tended to stick to what they knew. Severus was really the only one to not have known anyone in his house prior to the Sorting.

He shrugged at the question. "Mum's been asking for a divorce since the wedding night," he said. "Yet she never leaves."

"Why?" Bella cut in. "She could do so much better." He stiffened at that but let it slide. They'd accepted him but he knew asking them to accept his father was bit much.

"They love each other," he said and ignored the decidedly disgusted looks on the faces around him. Slytherins always had a tough time understanding the emotion of love. "It makes people do crazy things. Plus, I'm the bastard's son. He won't let her just walk away."

"He's a Muggle," Walburga said, finally joining the conversation and practically spitting the word Muggle. "What could he possibly do?"

"You'd be surprised Mrs. Black," he said, keeping his tone respectful. He himself had a strange and frustrating relationship with his father but he found it hard to hear these Wizards judge him. His Dad was uncouth and a little violent but he'd always been there for Severus in his own messed up way.

His Mum loved to tell anyone who would listen the story of when Tobias had met his son for the first time. The man had shown up with the friend who'd come to tell him about the boy's birth and Eileen had been shocked. She'd thought he'd deny them, as was rather common in Spinner's End. But the man had asked to see the boy. There was no denying it, Severus was Tobias's child.

Eileen would get a far off look in her eyes when she told the rest. How the man had been surprisingly gentle as he held the one year old in his arms and said, "Hey, baby. I'm your daddy." He'd never left after that, despite the many threats to do so.

The three of them lived rough lives, something he hid from the people here. His mother was determined to leave the prejudices behind but knew she had no place among the Light Wizards. His father just wanted to pop open a beer and watch the football game. He was a simple man at heart. They had their problems and their tempers but at the end of the day they were still his parents.

And then Severus thought of the fights they tended to have in public, like the one the whole school just witnessed and like any teenager he wished he could just put his parents in a cave where they could never embarrass him again.

* * *

"Really Eileen," McGonagall scolded as the dark haired woman huffed into a seat on the couch in Dumbledore's office. Her husband was glaring at her from his position across the room, leaning against the wall by the window, arms crossed. "This behavior is most immature."

"You are not my teacher anymore," the woman snapped. "So, shut up." The elder woman drew herself up, ready to fight. Dumbledore interrupted.

"Is there a reason you two were fighting?" he asked. "I hardly think your son appreciates this behavior from you in his school and in front of his friends." The two looked a bit embarrassed but didn't move to apologize in any way. There were a few moments of silence until the old man felt the ward to the gargoyle announce the arrival of a student. He bid it open and another moment later there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said and the door opened to reveal Severus Snape.

"Well, I guess you two can add the Great Hall to the list of places you've been kicked out of for fighting," he said in a biting tone. "More embarrassing than Taco Bell, less embarrassing than church."

"Shut up, Sev," Tobias ground out. "Shit ain't funny."

"No it isn't," Eileen snapped. Her grammar had always been much better than his father's, who had been extremely lucky to even get to the tenth grade. "You are such an ass."

"Let it go woman," he said pushing off from the wall but still refusing to go near her. Probably didn't want to get hexed. "You did the same thing."

"Only because you did it!" the woman practically screamed, bolting from the couch.

The two entered yet another screaming match and Severus moved so he wasn't in the direct line of fire of the two volatile adults. He leaned against the Headmaster's desk watching the fight with a bored expression. He could feel the headmaster's eyes on him and turned to look at the man with raised eyebrows.

"Are they always like this Mr. Snape?" he asked the boy.

"Yeah," Severus replied. "They don't like each other very much. They love each other though." Dumbledore's twinkle went full blast at that. Ah, a manipulator who understood love. Wasn't often Severus would come across that, he suddenly liked this guy. He hadn't ever had close contact with the man. This was their first real conversation.

"The power of love," he said, cheerfully.

"Binds everything together," Severus finished. It was a saying his mother had taught him. It was her reasoning for staying with Tobias. He now knew where it came from. He really should have guessed it before now. Dumbledore practically beamed at that. It wasn't until a paperweight was thrown at Tobias who ducked and the thing sailed into Fawkes's perch, that the two turned back to his parents.

The old headmaster stood up abruptly as the phoenix gave an indignant squawk and flew to rest on a bookshelf. "Enough," the man said forcefully. Even though, it wasn't shouted the two adults stopped immediately and stared at him. "This behavior has gone too far. You are both adults and you both have a son together. Now what is the meaning of this?"

"None of your business," Tobias snapped, gearing himself up for a fight.

"Dad," Severus said pleadingly. "Don't." His parents looked at him as if just noticing he was there. Tobias crossed his arms and looked down; Eileen looked away towards the window. Severus was shocked. They'd never been ashamed of their fighting before. But this was also the first time he'd asked them not stop. Even as a little boy he would simply leave the room or cover his ears. He'd known even then, it was downright impossible to curb the arguments, even with other people.

"I think we'd better leave," Eileen said suddenly.

"Perhaps that would be for the best," Dumbledore acknowledged.

"I want to talk to my son first," Tobias said. The Headmaster looked at him over his half-moon spectacles, twinkle long gone. "I won't break nothing." The old man nodded.

Severus pushed off from the desk, brushed past his mother, and left the office, his father following behind. They made their way silently down to the front entrance, out the front doors, and to a secluded spot by the lake. They ignored the looks they got from other students and parents and came to stand before the water not looking at each other.

"You alright, Sevvie?" Tobias asked.

"What do you care?" he snapped back. He couldn't help it. He was just fed up with this man, that woman, and their volatile lives. Parental bonds be damned, he didn't want to be around them right now.

"I do care about you boy," he replied gruffly. "I know it don't seem like it sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Severus gasped out disbelievingly. "Try all the time Dad."

"Hey!" the man said warningly. "We ain't got perfect lives, I'll give you that. But don't ever think we don't care about you."

"If you really cared," he started then stopped himself. No, he couldn't bring himself to say that yet. He wasn't quite bitter enough. Maybe the next time the man was drunk and all the money gone he could. The next time his stomach was empty and they were reduced to wading through dumpsters for bottles and cans so they could get some cash. Maybe the next time they had to go the soup kitchen to eat. Maybe next time he could.

"Go ahead," Tobias probed. "Finish that thought." Severus just shook his head. He wasn't quite ready to say it and Tobias already knew what he'd been about to say. "Sorry it ended up like this Sev. We really just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Dad," he replied finally looking his father in the eye. "Really." Tobias nodded and quickly drew his son into a hug. Tobias was all talk when it came to manly affection and all that. He'd preach about how real men don't hug or give into tears and pouting. Yet he'd never applied his own rules when it came to Severus. The boy remembered when Tobias would give into a pout or chase the monsters from his room when the boy woke crying from some nightmare. And he'd always hugged his son.

"I love you, baby," the man whispered. Severus hated being called baby, but his parents did it anyways, just, thankfully, not in front of others.

"I love you too, Dad." And just like that things were back to normal and the fight from earlier all but forgotten.

"You know I've only ever been to Dumble's office," Tobias said drawing back. "Show me the rest of this castle?"

"Fine," the boy said with a shrug. "Just don't steal anything."

"I'd never steal nothing," Tobias replied with a laugh as he followed the boy back into the castle for a tour.

Several hours later Tobias left via Port key, provided by Dumbledore for all Muggle parents. The only thing he took was food provided by the all too willing House Elves. The man had practically had a heart attack when the little creatures swarmed him but had been all too happy to take the copious amount of food they offered him.

Parent's Day had been a success despite the Snape family's disruption of the peaceful and excited atmosphere. The next year the two didn't come. In fact they never came back to Hogwarts, or to the Wizarding world for that matter.

They didn't ask about the mark on his left arm. They even helped hide Bella and Lucius one night when the Order burned Black Manor to the ground. They didn't ask what had happened; didn't want to be involved they said. They'd just patched them up, gave them some food, and sent them on their way the next morning. He kept in touch with the two by Owl post, something his father was still getting used to.

By the time the world was returning to normal after the Dark Lord's (or as his father called him, Mr. Tough Shit) reign, his mother had passed from an overdose and his father was living on the streets. The man never asked for help, didn't want it or need it, he insisted. It pained Severus to see his father stoop to that new low even as he succeeded in the world his mother had abandoned. But that was the way things were with the Snape family.

So utterly different from one another and the rest of the world. And never caring about it for a moment. When his Godson, Draco, had asked Severus about his parents the man gave him story after story of his life in Spinner's End. Of the two people he'd loved the most and their strange and complicated love for one another.

Narcissa had once insisted he stop filling her son's head with tall tales of his childhood in the Muggle world. Lucius had smirked at his wife's ignorance of their younger friend. The Malfoy had never really known about the Potion's Master past, but he'd heard enough of his son's excited babbling on the matter to connect what he saw to what he heard. Plus, Severus Snape had a tendency to not even bother to lie when no one would believe the truth anyways.

So when Mrs. Malfoy had made the tall tales comment, the dark man looked her dead in the eye and with a small smirk on his face, replied, "What makes you think it's just tales?"

"Severus, I only saw your parents for five minutes in the Great Hall," she reminded him. "But surely your childhood wasn't _that_ bad."

"My childhood was what it was," he replied. "My parents were anything but normal and respectable but that was life in Spinner's End. I'm sure Draco would love to tell you the details."

The Malfoy wife simply glared at him while her husband suppressed his snort of amusement. Only a Snape could take a life so full of pain and hardship and turn it into a grand adventure worthy of being told to a child to fill his imagination. It was times like these that Lucius wondered if his younger friend shouldn't have been a Gryffindor.


End file.
